The Blink-Stripping game
by shi-chan
Summary: YAOI. Rukawa challenges Sakuragi to a game. A blink-stripping game!


I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters. Comments and reviews are welcome at shinigami_chan6@yahoo.com  
  
Don't ask what came over me when I wrote this. Never try it! Never even think about trying it!  
  
  
  
THE BLINK-STRIPPING GAME  
  
  
  
Rukawa stared at his wonderful red-head. The raven-haired boy had been lusting over the loud boy ever since he first met him. That lust turned to desire and the desire turned to a need. Now, Rukawa could not even control his own feelings to actually walk to the do'aho and give him a tonsil tearing kiss.  
  
One fine winter afternoon, Rukawa had the most brilliant idea.  
  
It was a couple of weeks before the winter games, and so that fine day at the end of practice, Rukawa walked up to Sakuragi and clamped a firm hand on the red head's shoulder.  
  
"Nani yo kitsune?" Sakuragi hissed, eyes narrowed in annoyance and anger towards his rival.  
  
"I challenge you." Rukawa said, in his cold exterior.  
  
"Eh?" Sakuragi blinked. "Challenge me? To what?"  
  
Rukawa's eyes twinkled in a predatorial manner. "A game."  
  
"One on one?" Sakuragi asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"A blink-stripping game." Rukawa finished, and took in the cute wide-eyes look Sakuragi was currently projecting. "Unless of course you're a coward, then forget it." Rukawa was hoping he'd provoke him and actually play the game with him, for in his head he was chanting a frantic mantra. Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes!  
  
"Nani? The tensai is not a coward! I will play this blink-stripping-" Sakuragi blushed at the last word. "-game of yours! You tell m-me where!"  
  
Rukawa smiled inwardly. "At my house, tonight at seven. Be there, and show me your guts, do'aho!" With that said, he turned and left the court.  
  
"Teme!" Sakuragi hissed. He turned and trudged outside, snow landing on his head as his foot made contact with the gravel outside.  
  
Little did the two famous fighting duo knew, Ryota, Mitsui and Kogure had heard the entire challenge.  
  
"Wai! Wai!" Ryota said. "Nice one Rukawa! I want to see this!"  
  
"Ano – isn't it a bit – you know – rude?" Kogure asked.  
  
"Come on! I wonder who is going to win." Mitsui thought, eyes turning to yen signs. "I bet you ten thousand yen Rukawa is going to win!"  
  
"I bet you fifteen thousand yen that Sakuragi is going to win!" Ryota added.  
  
"Uh – guys, don't you think - ?" Kogure was not given a chance to finish his sentence. Before he knew it, he was being dragged by Mitsui and Ryota towards his house, something about a camera and rolls of films.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
By seven o'clock, Mitsui, Ryota and Kogure were outside Rukawa's house, ready with their gear. It was snowing badly so each of them were wearing four layers of clothing, plus the hat and gloves. They all brought a black quilt to hide under in to prevent them from getting wet when the snow fell. They were all crouched by the window that gave them a view of Rukawa's huge living room. All the furniture in the middle was removed, leaving only a thick plush, soft carpet in the middle for them to sit on.  
  
"Show time." Mitsui said, and held up the camera, while Ryota peeked higher.  
  
Kogure was feeling a bit unsure, but lived with it.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Rukawa heard the doorbell ring. He got up to answer it and found a red head in complete snow gear, with teeth chattering in such a fast manner.  
  
"Come in." He said, and allowed the boy to enter. Upon respect, Sakuragi took his shoes off and his coat, revealing another jacket underneath, a jumper underneath the jacket and then a visibly a white collared shirt. He took his cap off and followed Rukawa to the living room. Rukawa handed him a cup of warm hot chocolate and allowed the magnificent and delicious red head to warm himself before starting the game.  
  
"Oi! Kitsune! How does this game go?" He finally asked.  
  
"We stare at each other. Whoever blinks, no external reasons applied, has to take an article of clothing away." Sakuragi blushed brighter than his hair. "This goes on until one of us looses everything." Sakuragi did not breathe. "Do'aho?"  
  
"Nyahahahahaha!" Sakuragi laughed nervously. "I'll beat you, you sly kitsune! The tensai will not loose! Nyahahahahahaha!"  
  
"We'll see." Rukawa said and smiled in a deadly manner. Sakuragi developed eyes as wide as saucers when he saw this. "Shall we start?"  
  
Both sat a good two feet away from each other. The game started. Rukawa began to look serious and Sakuragi glared back. Fifteen minutes later, Sakuragi blinked. Rukawa mentally scored a tally mark in his head. One point for me! Sakuragi took his jacket off.  
  
Half an hour later, Sakuragi blinked because something got in to his eyes. He took his socks off. Rukawa scored another tally mark for himself.  
  
Sakuragi was grinding his teeth. He had already taken two pieces of clothing off while the stupid kitsune just stared. I have to think of a way to get him to take something off. Before Sakuragi could say anything, Rukawa came first.  
  
"I want you naked, do'aho." Sakuragi blinked real fast.  
  
Outside, the party of three developed severe nosebleeds.  
  
Sakuragi took his gloves off.  
  
"Kitsune, you're ugly!" Rukawa blinked. Inside, he mentally kicked himself. He took his socks off and tossed it on a pile next to Sakuragi's clothes. "You're sexy kitsune." Sakuragi forced himself to smile.  
  
Rukawa blinked.  
  
He took off his jumper.  
  
Two hours later, the two were still staring at each other, Sakuragi now shirtless and Rukawa still with his vest on. The party of three outside had tissue stuck up their noses and had already taken many pictures of the two, still undiscovered.  
  
"I want you Hanamichi." Rukawa whispered in a husky voice.  
  
Poor Sakuragi had to take his jeans off. He now revealed plain blue boxers with a Nike tick on the bottom. Sakuragi was blushing so hard that it had refused to leave his face. Wait a minute! This Kitsune is doing bad things! I shall do bad things back to him! That is the only way I'd win!  
  
"Rukawa?" Sakuragi asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Rukawa replied.  
  
"I want to fuck you!"  
  
  
  
*  
  
"ORO!" Kogure flopped on the ground, eyes swirling fast, while Mitsui and Ryota's blood came pouring out of their noses.  
  
"My God!" Mitsui quickly stuffed tissues up his nose again.  
  
They looked again, now finding Rukawa's torso bare.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Rukawa blushed at what Sakuragi had just said. He could not get the image out of his head that he developed a nose bleed.  
  
"Kitsune! Thinking bad things! You dirty boy!" Sakuragi said, shaking his head. "Come to think of it, I want to take your dick in to my mouth!"  
  
Rukawa crashed to the ground, eyes swirling. It is a game! He's fooling around with words. But oh, what if he means it? A couple of minutes later, he took his baggy khaki pants off, revealing silky black boxers with smiley faces in them.  
  
"Nyahahahahahaha! Smiley faces! Nyahahahahaha!" Sakuragi burst in to a laughing fit.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Ha?" Mitsui gasped. "Smiley faces? He's not the type to wear those!"  
  
"Picture! Quick camera!" Ryota grabbed the camera and snapped a picture of Rukawa.  
  
Kogure already passed out.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
At the end of Sakuragi's laughing fit, he became serious. He vowed to wind the game, and win he shall do. Rukawa and himself were in their boxers only. The thought of seeing a naked kitsune caused Sakuragi to blush badly.  
  
"What's with you?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Sakuragi said fast. "Er – Rukawa? What happens if – if – you know?" He began to look at a spot in the carpet.  
  
"We'll see who has a stronger libido." Rukawa plainly and emotionlessly said.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Are you a virgin, Hanamichi?" Rukawa asked.  
  
Jackpot move.  
  
"Nooooooooo!" Sakuragi began to shake his head. "I will not! I will not! I will not mmmph!"  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Mitsui and Ryota passed out completely.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Sakuragi blinked fast. Rukawa was kissing him. And oh his tongue was in his mouth. Oh kami-sama! It feels so good! Oh man!  
  
Rukawa pulled away, and looked directly at Sakuragi. "I win!"  
  
Sakuragi was dizzy by the kiss. "I don't think so."  
  
"Hoe?" Rukawa landed on the floor with a thud, Sakuragi on top of him kissing him with such fiery passion that Rukawa almost came.  
  
"Nobody beats me! In anything!" Sakuragi said. "Don't you agree?"  
  
He pulled off Rukawa's boxers and tossed it in to the pile.  
  
His followed a few seconds later.  
  
All that was heard from the Rukawa residence was loud screams of ecstasy.  
  
  
  
OWARI  
  
  
  
Now that was just plain stupid. Reviews please? 


End file.
